


A Alternative Difference

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Alternative diference [1]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Science Fiction, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning to Making a Difference, development wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy,give reviews please XD
> 
> Mad stands for 'making a difference'
> 
> TFA belongs to hasbro
> 
> all the characters are mine

_Floating oblivious above a stream of  blackness slowly turn into colors glowing about like a continuum of time, space and creation drifted a ash gray space ship designed in a future beyond anything compromising a machine created in a intelligence never been discovered nor reached in any kind of way._

_The peak collided into the very fabric universal wall to create every part of it start to glowing ruby red deeply dividing into shapes of sparks outlining one part into two stasis pods outline started to float aimlessly through space while the collided tip unpredictably caused a gradual transformation into a large spark big enough for a fair large body then rest of any of those parts now energy balls; what was once metal became life in some way they can change many life cycles as being led by a large spark knowing which way of directional universe fit for a fabric interruption to start flying inside the ending point which was white as snow._

_Remainings of the collision scarred the surface enough for blackness to stay at claw positions never to leave in for a time to be used wisely by bots who been conceived due to the wreck on the fabric of  time itself._

_One of the sparks became two, forming two body's to have no hands nor face for the arm ended like a sharp lance just from the feet as well; there were material covering the head's and other part of the body's and both of them went back decades to the ice age days of a blue planet soon to be known as **Earth**. Others went to a direction of a cybertronian planet later to be known as ' **Cybertron** '  greatly starting to form giant robots in need of vehicle modes to adapt that came in handy for the biggest orb resulting from the collision  merged inside slowly into the young cybertronian planet now ready to give modes onto it's inhabitants._

_A few followed the ones headed towards earth's direction only they were headed towards the farther future involving bots who've made a huge impact already just being on the planet._

_Lets start the story of these bots making a difference in being a result force entering a future of 2053 years into the future._

Being held in a fellow femme decepticon arms was a red, golden and light blue with gray skin sparkling seeker yawning to throw its two claw like servo's in the air while stretching to open his three little baby rosso corsa optics .

"Don't cry Ramker" Cooed the female, her armor would be identified as golden and white leaving her skin as a turquoise blue, the femme's vehicle mode was a cybertronian form of a American Jet Fighter.

" Why does he have two claws instead of five like typical bots, slidray?" asked a stocky lanky mech who's cybertronian warm black and xanadu monster truck mode noticeably to see a few battle scars on the armor, leaning his ash gray servo on the rough surface of a wall  and his lighter red two optics looked at the sparkling in disbelief of a rare sight ever seen in his very own lifecycle.

"I don't know.This is unexplainable Wrenchiver" could be only heard from her as the room's lights dimmed down ominously to their dismay.

"Ray, Those claws might be the result from deformation."  Chiver trailed off in being a bot to have one heck of a big monster truck mode could be a great advantage, he disliked simple interruptions' of annoying hyperactive bots rambling about information he didn't care about at all and occasional deformation sparklings born separately in birth conditions were somewhat bothering some. 

"Be grateful your other son has none involving the deformation, plus he seems to be reminder of somebody telling storys"  Ray looked at the baby size berth holding a baby mech ; his aqua blue visor glowed a little ruby red to settle down then fade away as if it was never there in the birth of a yellow, blue and light gray mech who's vehicle mode was a police monster truck, this child had the same number of servo's like his parents.

Chiver gave a feeble smile in such a way to tell he hardly smiled, his face was young and his helm was designed differently then Ray's head design.

"What are we gonna do Ray?" Chiver asked in such a way that he knew what was her answer going to be.  
"Take both of our boys to the surface.Any  moment now would be the time for routinely power surge to come out of the core" Ray says as she went to her other son to pick him up into her arms, She turned to him knowing what was going to happen would shape both of their lives forever and their sons. 

Ray wrapped both of her boys into a bundle of blankets, she got out of the room first before WrenChiver followed her outside.

Beams of ultra blue light streamed fast through the hallways in such a speed to catch up on the two D-cons running for their cybertronian sake of lifecycle to live on.Chiver turned his head to see the power surge gaining up on them quickly to easily get them while their escape.

He saw a door open, knew ray must not be getting a power surge due to it's extraordinary destruction to innocent victims' and its impact on femme's who would be likely get a transformation due to his experience on a sight of a lone femme getting hit by the surge.

A moment later a push was received to SlidRay as she fell into the empty room, she turned her head to see the beam catch up with WrenChiver. Energon tears formed in her optics as she yelled his name in a sense of knowing that time was going to be her last sight of him.

**"CCCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!"**

To her own dismay, Chiver screamed one last time before the power surge crept away as if never coming back to the location in a long time thereafter. She crept her head out of the room to see not a single remaining part, particle, nor anything possibly related to WrenChiver.

Energon tears slowly came down her cheek, she closed her optics in sadness as more energon tears flowed down from the leaking source crying in the loss of somebody she had love dearly.  Feebly, she got up and headed out to the surface of Cybertron currently still on the verge of war between Autobots and Decepticons fighting over a object known quite common to be **The allspark**.

Coming up to the surface to see scotched buildings falling slowly apart to the debris from other collapsing buildings already partial gone to the edge of destruction in a way of saying unavailable was really not a surprise at all for Slidray. She looked down at her sons in such of a way knowing there were decisions that had to be done for this could be the last time for her to take this step in both of their future.

Shots were heard flying the gun smoke air stricken more of war sounds more then anything else or above all else, cloud of smoke was seen drifting off of buildings used as protections from attacking bots aiming at their target which in case if you had an aim at a female decepticon holding two sparklings and didn't know till seeing fully.

Slidray transformed into her jet mode as she made sure that the boys were in the front seat as quickly speeding up towards a destination that was known for orphaned sparklings to be adopted or grow up being taught by teachers of how things roll in their system of cybertronian or how to transform into their vehicle modes.

The above head view of battles was spectacular showing view points of battles going on between bots and cons alike each having a reason for the battle/fight to begin on the metal ground serving as an battle ground to fighters.  
Gray offline corpses of other transformer beings lay in different locations which were not even close to area's hardly be discovered at all the above head view of Slidray's view range flying in the air as she camouflaged her self to the atmosphere being flew in as of for protection just in case.

_**Fun fact for if some decepticon was up there then probably a bot with an cannon would aim at them and fire without any care at all for the dislike age of decepticons had caught up to the processor so much of seeing one there would be a processor ache big enough to be needed to handle the annoying objecting creating such a ache towards the individual experiencing the result of one cold hard hate added up from battle's fought with other decepticons only just different then the rest of who were fought with the bot. So at this time, you probably don't want to be an seeker shot down by a helicopter con finding a reason to get of said bot during the war.**_

Nagging Slidray's processor was fear of being caught by an bounty hunter which exactly was dispatched to get her body  offline under any circumstances before Ray and Chiver had gone underground for the reliability and advantage of safety from the hunter scouting for about six months of delayed capture of Slidray, her past was in the way of mostly thinking decisions through before doing the action last in Slidray's worldly view of her entire lifecycle dodging an obstacle more then autobots and decepticons combined together rather off the chart for the past of hers wasn't originally from Cybertron to the result of leaving an home world foreshadowed quite well from anybody till now.

Quickly flying above an overview started to fold out a big nondescript building laying downward on the concrete metal ground scattered about with landings of scrap metal objects staying at their positions without an single movement. 

Ray landed on the ground as she transformed into her robot form holding two sleeping sparklings in her servo's wrapped in blankets to keep them both warm, then she started to walk inside the building as sights of little sparkling drawings scribbled on walls for the amusement of creativity for time to pass by.

An young lavender purple, dark gray, and maroon toddler came down the hallway towards Slidray as if knowing her presence was only here for a few nenokilks to deliver soon-to-be-orphans at a safe place from other danger surrounding Slidray. Then she knelt down to the optic level of the toddler.

"Could you take these two in?" she asked the toddler, showing the youngster an cute sight of two sparklings asleep in their blankets like two exhausted tired out from the day children.

"Yes, and CyberDrill told me to tell you she's here" the toddler said the message, being given the two sleeping small brothers from her.

"..go back to the others," slidray said. "now"

The toddler hurried up without even disturbing the two at all like a trained holder of keeping objects from not being dropped nor be woken from a quiet relaxing stasis. He more likely ran playfull as he headed towards the room occupied by sparklings his age and had different modes like; Wolf,jet,truck, and other modes too.

Movement came the entrance of the building. Ray turned her head to see an blur of purple and black before disappearing quickly at the left ending side. She narrowed her optics.

Something had to be done. Everything was going to be all over. 

Ray walked outside. She turned around to see an dark purple, dark gray, and dark brown female decepticon who's insignia resembled much of an bounty hunters insignia. Her cybertronian mode was an Honda S2000  built for an drilling of speed.

"Long time no see SlidRay" smiled the hunter, adding a bit of her cold sparked personality to it sounding rather of an adult female touched by little hissing pieces of darkness devouring such an curvy one of an kind female that's optics glowed a little ruby red before fading away less then a nenokilk.

She narrowed her optics at the hunter."You became an bounty hunter anyway, CyberDrill,I can't believe I was running from you in fear of being brought back to that cursed place offline!"

Cyber chuckled. "no matter what happens, I can still find you after all. I knew you before becoming an bounty hunter in the war as so called 'buddies' back then" from she started, Cyber took out a wooden metal staff decorated by ruby red symbols glowing about in plain sight just not very bright to show off.

"Lets settle this once and for all" Ray was in her battle position, ready, her servo's transformed into rods designating rounds of black smokes of energy balls appearing to be rotating in circles clockwise.

They ran at each other till both of them met in the collision suffering wounds to the shoulder and chest at any possible place. Cyber got up again only this time there was her staff becoming pointy like an sword. Slidray noticed what happened too. She got right back up and then shot at the hunter right at the chest plating unfortunately there was only three inch scar left on Cyberdrill.

Cyberdrill speedily did a sneak attack from behind Slidray. Ray didn't even think Cyber could go that fast with agility greater then it was last time. Right on target of the sneak attack was success to the result of SlidRay getting stabbed at her shoulder blade and the staff was taken out with another stab wound that was quick and swift to not be calculated of her next move.

Ray's legs buckled, she fell down, feeling extreme pain in the process of it going through her entire body. Energon spilled liquidly down her damage parts which was dented outwards instead of inwards like something had been ripped out of Slidray's body in battle.

"Do-you-want-to-be-offlined-the-easy-way-or-the-hard-way?" Cyber asked, walking towards Slidway as she spoke in extreme speed of speech formally used on random bots or just popped up randomly without her even noticing being quick on the rambling.

"Your never going to get me offline you cold sparked, sparkless,  and ruthless bounty hunter!" retorted Slidray, feebly getting back up with her determined optics showing she wasn't in the negative mood to be offlined easily. 

"I'll-take-that-as-the-hard-way" Cyberdrill smirked, running up towards Slidray as her staff made screeching as gliding down to the opponent being fought. A few minutes before she attacked slidray, Cyberdrill saw Ray's optics turn a deep ruby red as she for the last time shot at Cyberdrill before being stabbed at the spark.

Cyber's optics widened when she noticed Slidray's body glowing brightly causing her to back away from the body as she protected her optics from the extreme rays of ruby red glowing around slidray till the frame was lifeless without an single color nor outlines of her designs remained. Yet after the glow settled, nothing was left of proving Slidray was online before the battle begun.

Without hesitating on anything, Cyber aimed an device on her arm towards the offlined corpse then an streak of energy hit the body making a shroud of clouds outlining parts of Slidray's body till the fading away took place of her total disappearance to wherever the bot who had hired Cyberdrill to get Slidray offlined.

It only was a few nenokilks before her payment appeared solidly at her destination. Unlikely the payment was only an data pad for some vehicle mode for a different planet just in case for some odd reason.

She picked up the data pad, and cyber didn't seem pleased for what had been transported to her destination only to be useless in her own situation

"Lame.."

Adult transformer footsteps could be heard coming out of the entrance; Cyber transformed into her cybertronian vehicle mode to get away quickly before the bot noticed she was here for bussiness that was now gone.

Besides there's nothing to do now for she completed her own task which resulted meeting an old 'friend' back from the old academy days.

Out of the building came a young yellow/golden optic mech, his body was sturdy on the way to epic bulky with his vehicle mode of an dark gray werewolf, and his skin was a light gray.

"No reason at all to be sent out and see that con female is online" the mech growled. He wanted to do something other then being an scout type of bot. the years that he spent there was about 5, and he had already gone tired of it all having to go out to see who/what/ and why had give/done whatever.

"Is there also no reason to see you here rather then the planet that I saw you at last time GrayDagger" a older mech said.

GrayDagger turned around to see an white and red mech with the Pharoah werehound ( like a dog with a werewolf form, and just different type of dog)as his vehicle mode as the body structure was bulky and very tall. The optics of the mech were a red-violet, and he looked older then GrayDagger by just merely creation date/age.

"If you're wondering how I got here then I can easily explain how I found out about that so called dumb attack on a lone dojo few of protoforms far from the one with more of them" the older mech said. "I've heard you brought online a protoform by your newbie experience claws"

"The protoform was an mistake, and meeting you back home was an bigger one" Dagger scowled.  
He had regrets.A whole lot of them involving one single planet. Not cybertron. Where ever the home planet was about seemed to be shrouded in mystery without an full explanation. "Besides I wouldn't been here if it wasn't for you, Houndimus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters belong to me.
> 
>  
> 
> settings still taking place in the great war just like the second chapter will too at the start.

_**Designation: Houndimus.** _

_**Houndimus is the sole creator of WereFormers. WereFormers are the bots to have their animal modes that change into a monster form likely same structure only different face of the animal as to anything except machines/vehicles non related to animals themselves. Houndimus's home planet is surrounded in mystery since most transformers don't even dare to ask for fear of facing him and vehicle modes changed/mutated/transformed into an animal.** _

_**The meaning of his name can be clearly seen by bots who've learned about him. Houndimus does have an power extremely not in the range of cybertronians. But he uses the power for occasions that appeal to him in a certain way that meets his requirements for the challenge of battling him in combat or sentencing whoever done something against what he had set back at his home planet, he does not do a thing when on cybertron since Houndimus deals with the trouble back in his district.** _

_****_

Houndimus became silent. He knew Dagger quite well as of being there when he was created in some form that's complicated to explain in front of most 'normal' transformers used to the way of them brought online or born from femme/mechs as sometimes they have gone used to the breeders.

"Graydagger, your true big mistake back home was giving out information to the darker ones following an empty route that once had what they once aimed at." Houndimus said. "Now they are coming, and the product of their arrival can interact other bots lifecycles which of course you would be in the middle of it all in matter of years to see the mistake you did before leaving ' **Hustrimolf** '"

"Not gonna happen in my lifecycle" Graydagger responded; He really didn't believe Houndimus.

"Someday you might lead your own pack" Houndimus said; transforming into his hound form as screeching noise started to come out randomly right at the moment when Houndimus started to leave.

Dagger covered his audios as his optics winced in pain from the rather horrible noise gradually sounding patterns of codes/data sealed inside only to be heard for certain bots like Houndimus's hound eye slid open glowing a deep ruby red slowly appearing on his fur creeping down towards every direction on him. He saw Houndimus start to run quicker then Dagger ever saw him run; once he did see run like that when their home planet was being attacked from an unknown force which Graydagger didn't know about as of staying at his training grounds with his buddies.

Moments later, the horrible noise settled down. 

Graydagger uncovered his audios. thoughts ran through his proccessor; what was going around here and if any anybody could explain, he thought, Then the whole truth would face him entirely or literally in real life. Something in the converse he had with Houndimus popped up into his processor as of the protoform subject seemed to be nagging it enough to create-a-soon-to-be-processor-ache.

 

_Dagger walked through the non-seem-to-be-important dojo as he strolled on the dirty tiles of metal leading down towards the center room completely filled by protoform pods scattered around everywhere near the entry._

_"Hey GD!"_

_He turned to see a young shorter mech not even reaching up to his height; By the comparing him to Graydagger to define the difference to see only the tip of his Fennec fox ears above Graydagger's shoulder; the young mech's fur was dark khaki and rich electric blue as his red-violet optics were like young experienced Wereformer mech._

_"FoxDiver, I thought that you were supposed to be back at Hustrimolf still practicing those so called 'spinning landing'skills" Graydagger told Foxdiver, He sound in a tone that easily showed he was surprised to see the young bot._

_"I heard about the brake in plan to steal those protoforms" Diver says to Graydagger; he sounded quite convincing to him as if he really tried to appeal like Diver was there for his reason. Dagger had known  him all too well as of him acting in such failure way to fool others instead they could distinguish that he was trying to fool which was only a years ago Diver had oddly in past few years became good at his fib talent to do in front of bots not even knowing him at all._

_"Who told you about the plan?" Dagger narrowed his optics at Foxdiver; He did tell a few of his own buddies that promised him to not tell the young fox bot that con them in pretty much every scheme that everybody work on with him in terms to only backfire on them. Foxdiver could've been given the award of ' **fooling everybody during the latest decades** ' at an reward convention._

_"The resource is secret" Foxdiver responded to Dagger's brought up question. The resource was quite confidential; he must have made a deal not as a fine deal involving plans set up for something to do on what was set up in the mind of resource bot stupid enough to lend him information about where GD launched his own spacecraft towards Cybertron a few years ago._

_He picked up FoxDiver by his neck. "I swear Diver whatever you are planning in this scheme is going to haunting my processor till the day I find out what You're up to" GD snarled; He didn't like FoxDiver even a tiny bit to care about his own mistakes at all. Dagger banged him against the wall as his sharp servo's dug into Diver's skin deeply as the wounds were shaped at the size of puncture wounds;_

_Diver's optics winced in agony._

_GD turned his attention from FD to see one of the surviving autobots trying to escape the dojo as the appearance of a femme could be identified within his optic range. "If you want to earn my trust again then I recommend you go finish those bots off so that you won't be in my sight till it's completed or else I am sending you back home!" Graydagger tells Diver sternly in a way of giving a task to the bot had arrived to Cybertron where practically the leader had been at; Plus he had planned on stealing some protoform with the trainee's that had signed up for the expedition to cybertron to steal those young shells not being used currently-though he dropped FoxDiver to the ground_

_"When Houndimus dies, You'll take his place to lead us all to a new galaxy without 'Them' being on our tails literally" Foxdiver says; changing the subject to Graydagger. "Besides you're to inherit the title ' **Daggimus/** ' during his death" _

_"Leave the subject alone and Get out of my sight!" Graydagger shouted; His attitude changed from anger to hatred in less then a single minute as of Foxdiver's comment was correct. **Yet, However, He was Houndimus's son as Graydagger was built as piece of Houndimus's DNA strand; to be born as a Wereformer can be just as difficult if no femme were ever there to continue the reproduction process when it came to just one touch on a protoform or formed inside of the femme's body, and it takes six months for the sparkling to be born. They use the tactic of seeing how big or small the baby bump was; when the bump was big then it was a male and if the bump was small then the gender would be determined as femme**._

_Quickly FoxDiver got back up to transform into his fennec fox mode and followed the direction the surviving autobots took as they had fled the location without staying to protect the protoforms._

_After the deceiver left the non-important-designed-dojo, Dagger became more relaxed as of the deceiver wouldn't even trick him since not being there in front of him anymore. He continued towards the center room until arriving inside to see few protoform pods hanging on the higher walls except for the five lower cases just plainly left on the lower section._

_"You three random Trainee's standing at the entrance; Start getting the protoforms you can carry" Dagger says to three Wereformer Trainee's. "Yes, You three!"_

_The three Wereformer trainee's were startled at first, But soon comprehended what Graydagger meant them to help him gather the batch of protoforms. All four began to collect the protoforms as they opened the stasis pods and taking them carefully without making claw marks known to be wounds for transformation into something else or could be thought to be a wound for a new spark. One of the three random Trainee's who was a female which had the vehicle mode of a wenge and wisteria Siberian Husky transformed into her animal form so she could carry the other two protoform pods from the higher section of the dojo's wall. The two occupying trainees were also in their animal modes too; but they grabbed more stasis pods filled by protoforms then what their female friend was carrying in her arms._

_At the corner of the femme Trainee's optic, She saw their 'Group' Leader(Graydagger) non hesitating to open a stasis pod and grabbing the shoulder with four of his servo's looking like they made a imprint/scar on the upper shoulder._

__He knew all three of the wereformer trainee's saw,heard and even witnessed him do one of the biggest mistakes of marking a protoform as he was taking it. what goes around comes around figure of speech fits his situration quite well.

 

             _  
Unexpectedly Graydagger cussed as to see the shell starting to gain a glowing ruby red spark attach into the middle chest chamber perfectly shaped to house a spark sized orb._

_"I smell autobots coming in great numbers!" The shorter mech trainee says; he had the animal mode of an black and white Zebra as his optics were just colored the same as Houndimus's optics._

_"Leave then..We have to go anyway" Graydagger said as he transformed into his wolf form; taking a stasis pod before leaving._

__

            Sadly he got a proccessor ache anyhow.


	3. speedyfasttalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel,Elita,ShockWAve,TFA,And Optimus belongs to Hasbro
> 
> Cobberbrand,Tackan,Wolfnight,Battledusk,thunderarm,BlackScar,Coal,Yistina, the tiger optic femme belongs to me
> 
>  
> 
> 7 PAGES LONG. Sparklings Motimus(mech) and Overquart-3 (femme)*shot*
> 
> p.s.s BlackScar's animal mode is an bear 

Steller cycles went by as the young 2nd generation grew;the great war gradually stopped after the allspark was lost through a space bridge.

the new cadets at the academy trained towards the goal that was firmly set down on the decision to make it through the entire cycle of being sent to the academy. Although the protoform that was marked accidentally by Graydagger became a Blue,black,and green mech who had a werewolf mode; the optics he had were a aqua blue, and his arms were gray. but the right arm had four claw marks easily mistaken as to be birth defects. 

 

**_...Graydagger's status is currently unknown at the time for he went under the radar/keeping a low profile..._ **

The young blue and green werewolf mech was reading a data pad presumably holding a certain subject that he had yet to experience before his own optics; he appeared to be searching for something related to what he was in a way to get a different type of vehicle mode which would fit within the crowd of everyday cadets minding their own life cycle and just ignoring him as they always had when he first came.

"Wolfnight! Class is going to begin!" a black,gray,and red autobot mech with the vehicle mode of a Toyota Hiace ran into Wolfnights room to notify him that possibly he was going to be late by 98.1%. And the other cadets would have to endure a hard training lesson without him.

"Let me finish this and I will get to class soon Thunderarm" Wolfnight responded;not bothering to glance up Thunderarm to say it right at his faceplate.

"You always say that every-time; I can't exactly count how many times you have said it but I can estimate that it's somewhere between 299,000-now 299,001 times since You just said it again" Thunderarm tells Wolfnight,picking him up as to make the data that was being held drop to the floor and began running as WN was above his helm yelling at him;Thunder turned his audios off right at the time the running began.

Other cadets were trying to get to their class before even getting counted as late for class. Dodging the other cadets was a bit difficult,However, Thunderarm kept hi mind on the objective to why he was stuck in a situration of not turning out to be a late cadet for the awaiting class. Thunder's front wheel's came into place as he started to skate down the hallway then through doorway and finally get into room;drop Wolfnight to the floor,his front wheels retract,and his audios turned back on at the tone of the school bell to ring.

"Right on time!"Remarked a maroon,white,and black autobot femme who's vehicle mode was a cybertronian version of an ambulance; she crossed her arms smirking. "You just broke the record of not being late this time around"

"Next time Battledusk,you are going to do something totally related from what I've done today!" Thunderarm responded to Dusk's comment; His brother shockwave,who was much better on acting as an autobot then Thunderarm's own act. He truly wished she would someday actually face him in combat without an teacher interrupting them as they are launched in battle.

"Attention everybody!"the teacher called all of the students attention; one of the students was the mech who brought in two male orphaned sparklings,and he was much bigger now for the mech was built sturdy and bulky as he too had aqua blue optics. There was a young femme near the young mech; she had an aqua blue optic, and her armor was a blue gray,black and last of all her skin was purple while the servo count on each arm was four instead of five. worn on her head was a black helmet wrapped around with a blue gray bandanna. her lips could be plainly seen in sight. "Great.now watch this message and please be quiet as you do so"

The monitor screen flickered and sizzled before completely settling for the image of an Red,dark gray,and black youngster to appear.

 

 

_"If the past is hearing this, be prepared because they are coming! the bot who has the werewolf who is hearing this too; do what you gotta do in order to survive the entire ordeal which would literately involve your academy years-" The short mech turned his head behind him as if something was there and He was not alone._

_"Ah slag!" He said,backing away to the right when sounds of strange creatures started to originate from the left side;his servo's retracted for fire stingers designed quite differently then typical stinger ever seen before the optics of the bots who had lived their entire life cycle to yet see the evolution of stinger types. then a big alien creature not even formed nor close enough to a transformer banged the door open to see the fire stinger mech. of course the arrival was followed by a call to somebody by his audio receiver "Yistina,This is Coal. I thought you took care of the security warnings!"_

_Whoever Yistina was,her response was only silence to Coal. He looked to the creature before saying to the screen with a grin on his faceplate ready to battle: "This is really short and so lesson for today is to disable security warnings!"_

__

 

all of the cadets had their optics fixated at the big monitor as being mysteried from listening to a fire stinger youngster saying a lesson that wasn't comprehended. Many thoughts ran through his mind as of being the only bot who had the werewolf mode and a future bot mentioned him in the message.

The current class was **fighting practice** , first class of the day,and there four classes in all;Fighting practice,medic preparation(for medic trainee's,wannabes,and medic students), science class (for training scientists), technology training(for all cadets),and other classes that were attended by other cadets.

"every cadet here is going to practice on their fighting on the level of medium,"  the teacher says to them; she was a female,her vehicle mode was a cybertronian form of an Lamborghini which was purple and yellow as her optics were aqua blue. she had the appearance of a fully grown transformer. "and the fighting lesson of today is finding the weak spot of the opponent in battle."

A grin formed on Thunderarm's faceplate as a thought ran through his processor; this was a brilliant opportunity to find out if Battledusk had a weak spot that would be vital for battle if they did fight each other someday when they are out of the academy.

**_Battledusk's reaction towards the said lesson is fairly easy to see if you were a wannabe medic that would also need some fighting skills to protect yourself;now picture Battledusk out on a battlefield sent to fetch a random important bot whoever and  got launched in combat with a decepticon that ambushed her when she wasn't even looking. Most agreeable theory that can be agreed on is being defeated. But if she watched how the attacker attacked then Dusk can effectively defeat the attacker._ **

Nearly everyone in the room could picture the soon-to-be-taught-lesson a great advantage in battle.Wolfnight imagined he could use this in far future fights which were not in his expectation for the time being.  

Few minutes later the cadets were headed to the training gym reserved for today by their teacher. 

Within the group of cadets was three friends chatting about when one of them started saying "Optimus is a chicken!" which was not heard in the mist of cadets shuffling in a line not noticing nor even taking a slight interest into what was going on-except for Thunderarm.

"stop that saying I am a chicken Sentinel" the red and blue mech who had the vehicle mode of a truck known as Optimus responded to Sentinel's comment. Sentinel was a blue and orange mech who had a big/long chin as his vehicle mode was a flat-bed truck; his body was shaped in a epic bulky style like optimus.

"I'll stop unless you tag along to Arrachnia one" Sentinel said, merely wanting to get two of his friends Optimus and Elita-1 to come along for finding raw energon on a old decepticon warship rumored to be on Arrachnia one which was filled by giant spiders.

"All of us will graduate this dump at the same time if we do;I mean **nearly** all three of us" Elita slightly supported Sentinel's idea of going to the planet Arrachnia 1; Elita's armor plating was yellow and navy blue while the skin color can be easily said to be turquoise-her vehicle mode was a car of some sort. 

( ** _imagine her stomach having a baby bump_** )

 

Thunderarm was hearing all of this, A plot came to his processor, he could stop them from going to Arrachnia one. He had to move it into motion before the three adventure bots would all agree on going finall; So practically he interrupted the converse between the adventure bots.

"I'm going to tell Tackan about this if you are going to the filthy planet filled with spiders guarding the old decepticon warship!" Thunderarm said straightly without a second thought for what he was saying; he wanted to make a single twist once during the academy days.

"Nah,You are not going to tell Tackan anyhow!" Sentinel's optics narrowed at the shorter mech; Thunderarm's position seemed to be defying everything in gravity or proportions in the reach of art as to a situation of stopping a terrible event from ever happening.

"I will tell her-Unless you,Sentinel, really handle the tactic lesson of finding the opponents weak spot in training practice"

"That's easy to do" Sentinel responded; clearly thinking it was going to be the easiest task ever to do on one condition for today so that Tackan wouldn't even know.Normally,she would give the cadets that were planning to go to a forbidden planet some blocking/stalling till they have no time to go there.

Thunderarm chuckled before he turned his attention back to the line which made Thunder to catch up with the rest as the other three cadets did the same. 

Optimus got a strange feeling that this event was not really supposed to happen, He pushed the feeling away mentally in his processor as Optimus was entirely not the type of bot believing in strange feelings not making any sense to himself. Although when it came to Elita-1; the feelings were a different topic/subject/and an different story to tell. the first day of when He first saw Elita-1,Optimus felt his spark flutter only for her and nobody else. Elita was just the first to ever make his spark flutter. **literately.**

Majority of the odds that Sentinel would ever get a mate was predicted to be quite low by Optimus and Elita-1. they were both bored without nothing to do since homework had been completed; one thing led another for the topic of percentage if anyone they knew would ever get the match had been brought up by Elita-1. Truth to be told,Optimus honestly found the subject amusing til leading to particularly five straight hours in his room.Sentinel wasn't there for the cycle as of doing something that his two friends didn't even know.

What happened in Optimus's room was only 31 days ago.( _scroll up to Elita's description; you've seen a pregnant Elita-1 carrying the sparklings of Optimus_ )

Soon everyone arrived inside the training gym. the inside of it resembled a typical location to practice battle tactics vital for fights against decepticons,the metal floor had some marks left as an aftermath evidence providing some proof of actual training practice.

"The bots to set an demonstration of finding the opponents weak spot are Sentinel and Thundarm" Tackan announced; She already planned the two presenting this example in safe combat for the rest of the cadets could try the tactic today except for Elita-1. (Tackan found out about Elita's pregnancy)

Wolfnight,Optimus,and Elita pictured the outcome of 'the demonstration of a bot watching out for a weak point of the enemy' clearly in their processors;Wolfnight thought that maybe he can use the same tactic on Sentinel if they did engage into a fight much later in the future.

"This is really easy" Sentinel said; stepping out of crowd and went to the training arena platform.He didn't have to turn his head to see Thunderarm coming.Once Thunderarm arrived to the arena;the protecting walls for other cadets to see through slid up without shaking the ground itself as showing the creation of this magnificent structure had been thoroughly planned.

Sentinel took out his energy lance and the arm-mounted shield that could expand into a force field or just a weapon to throw which would come back like a Frisbee in matter of minutes to get hit somewhere when not looking back at the object.

Thunderarm's servos glowed static yellow,Sentinel's battle mask came up, and Thunder let out a ball of static electricity directly at Sentinel. He defended himself by his arm-mounted shield which reflected the static to the wall so then it would become nothing to the time of landing on the see-through-wall. Sentinel threw his shield at Thunderarm where it directly hit him on contact at the back of his helm to have a dent as he was looking at the wall surprised. 

Surprise attack. Good one.

Grinning under his battle mask;;Sentinel caught his shield when spinning back to him. the confident Sentinel thought he was still going to prove that he could watch for the weak point.

Thunder used a servo to feel the dent on the back of his helm; the dent was surely not going to be repaired nor replaced. He didn't cooperate to have a damn permanent dent plainly to be easily seen that TA,Himself, for the first time got a unrepairable damage from a big chin mech! He turned his glance to Sentinel,optics enraged, and Thunderarm perfectly knows that the weakness for Sentinel is a shock of static.

"I know where your weak point is at...and It's everywhere" Thunderarm tells Sentinel before he sends a tremendous wave of static to Sentinel,paralyzing him into a shock state for his body to fall over as Sentinels optics winced.

Wolfnight watched the extremely short demonstration of seeing the entire weak point in front of him His focus was disrupted by whispering between other cadets which the one who started the converse was saying rumor fake lies about his Werewolf vehicle mode.Anger began to arise within the young werewolf socially treated as an outcast most of his lifetime including the times of being ignored,neglected,and rejected from joining any activity's which other cadets normally did when no homework was assigned. Closing his optics,Wolfnight knew what to do after class,and he was never to going to regret what was going to be done towards the sapphire and wild blue yonder mech who's vehicle mode was an tractor;the mech's names is easy remember it was CopperBrand.

CopperBrand is notoriously known for his lack of care on other different freakish bots seen before his own bear optics. Practically enough that He made up fake rumors about on one stinking son of a gun/Werewolf intruder back in the great war. Femme's had crushes on Copper as he headed towards the full potential of reaching the elite guard quality;Few have seen him rarely near a strange autobot femme who's optics were eyes of a tiger when strangely her vehicle mode was an cute car as her little rich electric blue,raw umber, and pale aqua colors seemed to match her value of a young slender hour glass shaped femme;Nobody had seen her lately during the few past steller cycles  

He never did tell about the femme.weird.

The protecting walls arose down to the floor not making a single sound at all except for a few cadets laughing at Sentinel's fail result of not thinking ahead to Thunderarm as of being a static type bot. 

"Thunderarm; Does Sentinel really have a lot of weak points?"Optimus ran up to ask Thunder.

"At the spark,yes. All over him,yes" Thunderarm responds to Optimus; He knew that the young leader would make a great team out of a elite guard crew or if it was a space bridge crew then it would be no difference at all.

"Dusk"  
"yes mam"  
"use your paralyze healer on Sentinel"

Battledusk had also provided her self a ton of healers for many medics to use.her big brother Rachet,the old medic from the great war, had retired with his bond mate Arcee;  After the great war Omega had been programmed to a planet fairly known as the giant planet filled of bigger transformers that's size were a bit higher to normal typical bots. Dusk lifted her arm for a small device to pop out at the aim of Sentinel.

**_Drifting away from our current scene as CopperBrand and Wolfnight are no where in sight to be seen at the mist of the group;supposedly they both 'ironically' left the training gym._ **

Copper went out of the gym for entirely a different reason;Somebody actually called him through audio receiver about the tiger optic femme. Instead something was going to happen on this normal certain day to Copperbrand which would infect his life badly

Wolfnight was going to make sure that Copper wasn't going to leave without any physical payback. He hid in the dark till Coppers shadow slowly started to come into view. Everything was planned. Wolfnight knew he was going to get expelled or get a punishment of his wrong doing at the same time; of course if they place Wolfnights punished in a multitask then it would be a upside down road to deal on such short notice.

Anyhow, when Copperbrand arrived;Wolfnight struck first square at faceplate which caused Copper to stagger back a few steps.  

No,Wolfnight was not done; he transformed into his werewolf form as his servo's became more sharp in the Werewolf formation.Parts of the wolf mode adjusted to a beast/monster standing on its back hind legs claws crunched down the metal beneath them. the structure of the young Wolfnight gave off a creepy sense telling the weakling this would be much more dead serious situation.

Copper's optics widened. (This was his first to fight a Werewolf)

His body changed to a brand of copper; He got right up to deal the second blow which was at his left arm,Again he got up to dodge Wolfnights attack.Clenching his fist,Copper aimed at the back,and yet actually this was not the weak point at all. For the throw was now a lame epic fail to land a bruise.

Wolfnight turned around,only this time being more watchful on the opponent, and he bit hard on Coppers neck for a puncture wound to be left thereieces of wires could be easily seen leaking out energon gradually starting to get infected. The completion would take matter of days,hours,and even weeks for it to finally kick in and take some action.

"AHHHHHH!" Copper screamed in agonyushing the werewolf away as he held his left servo on the puncture wound.  

The scream of Copperbrand was heard by many cadets, the ones that heard his scream were running out of class to see a fight between him and Wolfnight standing in flesh of the freak Werewolf outcast left out of many oppunititys socializing between many bots. Wolfnight was enjoying putting shame on the mech for being such a jerk aft malfunction getting what he damn needed to get for such a long time of supporting this cult of bots not even interested in solely making friends towards the soon-to-be-insane mech.

More damages were exchanged between the two enemies fighting in the hallway. Nearly everybody was cheering on for Copper for particularly acting such of a awesome role module for other soon-to-be-... **Jerkbots!**

By the time officials stopped Wolfnight,Copper was torn nearly beyon repair but still alive.Many optics were staring at the creep standing in his robot mode. Wolfnight seemed to have bruises all over him. Not mentioning the cuffs around his servos used to restrain him from Copperbrand at phrase of nearly in defeat.

"Soon Copper;You shall deal my struggle of being denounced" Wolfnight quoted to Copper.The sight of Copper was really the last to see of him for a long time.

_....Three weeks later..._

_Pain was circulating through Coppers body..His body wanted to adapt so badly to the infection..His optic winced trying to keep it's cybertronian still ability....the room was dark...nobody was in it...Copperbrand was transfered from the academy to science ward for watching his health,youth,and sights of him being still cybertronian._

_"Urgh...I'm so going to kill Wolfnight when I get out of here.." Copper vowed to himself. Images started running through his processor frantically to show he had lost the battle. He couldn't stop what he had done three weeks ago nor could the transformation of his animal side to come out..._

_So there was nothing to holdhim back from this freaky transformation..One last time..He relaxed as his body gave out on the fight...Everything became more painful in a unwanted change of worthy cadet to a freak... parts of him started to become bigger while more and more and more of him was transforming to something else_

_" **WOLFNIGHT,I will so offline you when I see you!** " the old Copper yelled in his mind before being enveloped in his prediciment...._

_In his place was now a black mech total in control for his gray skin had now changed to a navy blue,his optics were still aqua blue,but there was much missing of his self that could not be replaced..The mech standing in the old Copperbrands place growled..._

_"Call me BlackScar...not that old name of CopperBrand"_  
                
         


	4. speedyfasttalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rackshock,Nucklehead,Motimus,Overquart-3,Battledusk,and the preasence in the room are mine
> 
>  
> 
> Elita,Optimus,Rachet belongs to Hasbro
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt that I was done on this part...Oh remember PurpleSlade? She's born exactly the day after Motimus >XD...I am changing her name to a fine one though 
> 
> Oh no.Silent Overquart-3. She has a head appearance of her mom Elita though 

_..Five months later..  
..At the academy med bay.._

Elita-1 was laying down on the berth,clearly in labor, and the most possible reason to think how she got here is... Her water broke.

"Where's the medic at?!" Elita questioned Optimus; He was by her side as being the one there at moment Elita's water shack broke. This event happened on a free day without school for Elita-1 except the other cadets didn't have a free day.

"Turns out the medic is on some 'Personal business"; Dusk is coming as fast as she can." Optimus responded to Elita's distress comment. "She's already mastered the Basics of delivering a Sparkling"

"Has She ever delivered sparklings?!" Elita exclaimed; She wasn't sure if their children's sparks could be placed in Dusk's servos to get them out.

"Yes Elita;I've personally watched her deliver sparklings once for a tiger optic femme"Optimus reassured His mate confidently; He clearly really didn't see Dusk do so,This was just part of a rumor which was started a few days after Copperbrand was transferred to a science department. 

The oddest event to happen during the course of three weeks can be described perfectly;Optimus and two strange couple(appearance wise) were about to leave the classroom when some strange noise came from the ruby red glowing monitor gradually giving off such a strange presence launching itself into their world. But that presence was held back from ever entering to the room. Everything was 'normal' in 10 minutes.

Elita frowned.(She could not entirely know if he was telling the truth at all)

Labor was already in session as Battledusk ran inside of the med bay to see the two young parents waiting for her. 

"I'm ready for this one totally!" Battledusk randomly said; before She went into action to help bring two sparklings out of Elita.

Battledusk put down a blanket at the exact area to be covered for however reason which is normally seen on baby delivery or the hospital shows that have babies being born can probably more explain the blanket reason. _Elita's legs were already spread out for Battledusk to get in the position to catch the sparklings._

"the two sparklings are in the right posit-"

"Oh by Primus" Optimus says as he fainted to the floor unconscious.

"Crap. This is the first time ever for me to happen" the wannabe medic tells Elita. "Lets get this delivery done anyhow"

Minutes of the delivering began to go,Elita felt extreme pain during her labor,and Dusk saw a partial little Blue and yellow helm coming slowly.

"Now push and then breath " 

Elita pushed,breathed, and screamed/yelled about 4 times from Dusk beckoning her to do so. (The doors were closed at the time and pretty much anybot didn't hear it;except for the bots inside of the room) 

The medic wannabe smirked as one of her harmless liquid guns aimed at Optimus;He had the duty to cut the cord once the sparkling was out,but not be unconscious,and last thing was that he had to cord again to another one. Dusk blasted her liquid guns to wake him up just as a Mack-truck-vehicle-mode sparkling who's armor was medium electric blue,pale yellow,and light gray skin male dropped into her servos crying.

"Cut your sons cord fast!" Battledusk orders him; there was a second sparkling upcoming after the first born.

Optimus got up speechless as of hearing the son sired from him was born, including knowing that his son would have to await many of the countless adventures to experience and do the actions of his own choosing at a fully grown age. Optimus snapped out of shock enough to cut the cord connected to his procreated son. 

"Here's a towel,here's your sparkling,and a sparkling sized blanket" Battledusk listed the objects given to Optimus as she gave them to him. Thus,Dusk returned to her position as an other sparkling headed out to her direction.

"He's got your armor color" Optimus said to Elita-1; he had already cleaned up all of the substance on their first born sparkling,although, The mech had a original design of his entire body with a fair resemblance to Optimus and Elita.

"Awww cute" Elita commented; Her voice leaned in an pain/exhausted sound, and At least there was only one more to get out of her. (the newborn was in recharge sleeping cutely.that's why.)

Battledusk continued her task to catch the other sparkling;her optic vision zoomed in to the shorter femme sparkling in the right position,however, the sparkling was stuck in it's place.

"You might want to be a sleep when I get the femme out" Battledusk says to the young cadet parents. 

"Use an EMP generator on me!" 

"Do you want me to turn around so I won't see too?"

"I'll say yes to both of them"

Elita's legs shifted to their original laying down position,Optimus turned around, and Battledusk used the small device to knock her out for a good amount of time. (hers built/structured differently then her big brother's EMP.This device was specificily built by herself in order to accomplish certain medical related objectives guiding her to a team medic position.)

Carefully,Battledusk slid open Elita's round pregnant stomach; Dusk could see wiring connected to the small red and yellow femme which the vehicle mode was partialy able to be identified as a cybertronian form of an Smart Car,Yet,She could see the complications of the femme's lifecycle without her vocal cords. All of the wiring plugged into the neck area on the voice mechanism.  "Optimus..How would you feel if you had a silent Daughter?"

"I am not sure...I probably would try to find a way to communicate to her if so; I also feel its unusual" Optimus responds to her question.

"Sorry..Your daughter's vocal cords are not to be likely survive this procedure" Dusk clipped the wires off including a extra set of short wires; steadly without puncturing else,She sniped off the extra set. Dusk tried softly patting down the wires back into the little neck and began to lift the femme out of the care  body of Elita-1.

"She can't speak?!"

But the child could still cry.very loud.


End file.
